


Transferring to NYU

by kendra189



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love Creekwood - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Simon POV, book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra189/pseuds/kendra189
Summary: Set following the events of the Love, Creekwood novella.Simon emailed Bram and told him he applied to NYU. Simon didn't expect Bram to call him less than 5 minutes later.or(My take on that phone call!)
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Transferring to NYU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> So January Blues had me turning to the Simonverse book collection to re-read it (for the 3rd time ! ). This is my take on the call Simon and Bram have after those last two emails in Love, Creekwood. This is pretty fluffy. Fair warning.
> 
> Also - I know I suck at titles - I'm working on it, I promise!
> 
> Lastly, this is rated Mature but is not smutty. I thought about trying, but didn't think I could do it authentically so I yada yada'd over that part. Apologies! Hope none of you are pissed 😜. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I knew Bram wouldn’t make me wait, but I didn’t expect the call to come within minutes of hitting send on that email.

I’m still feeling jittery from having spilled the beans on my plans to transfer schools. Seeing Bram’s name on my phone screen just makes me feel so anxious. I’m worried he thinks this is a bad idea. I’m worried he wants me to transfer but is afraid I’ll resent him, as if I ever could. I’m worried we might not be on the same page about how tolerable this long-distance thing is. I just don’t want to do it anymore, no matter how great Haverford is.

“Hey.” My heart is already beating so fast.

“Hey you.” He says.

I have no idea what to say. I just sent him the most important email of my life. I already said a lot, and clearly he’s read it.

I’m immediately kicking myself for not planning better. Really, I should have known he’d call me right away. I should have prepared for this call and gotten my thoughts organized in my head to know what to say next. I’m trying to figure out how to start this conversation when Bram shifts gears.

“Wait, I need to see you for this.” He says. And suddenly my phone is pinging to transfer the call to FaceTime.

I accept right away, and of course Bram is right. I instantly feel less anxious, now that I can see his face. I can’t quite read his expression, but at least he doesn’t look hesitant or nervous to be speaking to me. All my worst fears suddenly feel a lot less likely. There is still a small amount of fear in my heart that Bram’s going to try and talk me out of transferring, but it’s tiny. I trust him. No matter what’s about to happen in this call, I know he loves me.

“Hey handsome.” I say.

“Hi.” He says, and laughs a little.

“So. You applied to transfer to NYU.”

“Yep. I did….”

Bram is clearly waiting to see if I’m going to continue but I really and truly have no idea how to start this.

“Simon, I’m gonna jump right in. I read your email through twice and I want to deal with one part of it straight away. You could never ‘ _crowd_ ’ me. Not in a million years. I mean, are you crazy? I will never, ever be upset about more time with you. Everything is better with you there. Simon – you have no idea how much the idea of you being in New York thrills me to the bone.”

It’s both wonderful, and not really that surprising, to hear him say that. But I know the next half of the sentence is coming before he even starts.

“Simon, as much as I want you to move to New York, I have to ask …. are you _sure_? You love Haverford. I know you do. You love the campus and the people and your classes. You said once you feel like you _belong_ there. I don’t want you to feel like you have to give that up.”

“I don’t feel that way, I swear-”

“Wait, Si – please let me get this out. Are you worried that you’re …. I don’t know… losing me? Because I promise you, I _promise_ you that’s not the case. You are the most important person to me. The most important part of my life. If I’ve done anything to make you feel otherwise, then… God. I’m a horrible boyfriend. If this is about me somehow, and if you really secretly want to stay at Haverford, I can do more, Simon. I promise I can. I can re-arrange my class schedule to have Mondays or Fridays off. Or both. I can come to Philly more-”

I’m astonished at how worried Bram looks and sounds. I really didn’t expect this. I thought he would feel like I was following him to New York, or that I was too dependent on him or that I was being rash. I didn’t think he would worry that I felt insecure in our relationship. I don’t feel that way at all.

“Bram, no. Not at _all_. You’re the best boyfriend in the world. Seriously. You’re so wonderful. You’re kind and thoughtful, you pay attention and you listen, and you share with me. I never have to guess what you’re thinking. You make me feel like you value my opinion and my feelings. You’re funny (as I always suspected you were). You’re interesting. You live by your values. You are so, so brave. Not to mention you are _smoking_ hot.”

Bram chuckles a little at that. He’s still not great at hearing compliments about his physique. Despite the fact that he’s basically a perfect human specimen.

“I promise you, Bram. This isn’t about you doing something or not doing something. Honestly, don’t take this the wrong way, it’s not really about you at all. It’s about me. And what _us_ means to me. It’s about me realizing what I want. Honestly, when I picked Haverford, I already knew I was in love with you, obviously. But what I didn’t account for was that I would keep falling more and more in love with you and my feelings for you would keep growing. In hindsight, that was pretty stupid of me. Even in high school, my feelings for you never stopped growing every single day since we got together at the carnival in junior year. Even before, when you were just Blue, my internet boyfriend I was low-key obsessed with.

I thought that spending every other weekend with you would be enough. Well, not enough, but do-able. And we could fill in the gaps with emails and videocalls. But….I don’t know. It’s kind of like what you said months ago. I miss occupying the same space as you. I miss knowing the same people you know.

I guess, long story short, what I’m saying is that, I’m starting to realize that I get to decide what I want my life to look like, and what my priorities are. And yes, I want to finish college. I also want lots of friends. And to see my sisters and parents as much as possible. But more than anything… more than _anything_ , Bram – I want you…….. it’s like I said in my email, I want to have sex with you for 70 years, and I want to do all the boring taxes and health insurance stuff with you. And be together and live together. And maybe kids? I don’t know. But definitely a dog.

Yes, I love Haverford. And honestly, I’m sure it would be easier to make the decision to transfer if Haverford sucked, but I’m actually glad I love Haverford so much, because it made me really think about what I want and also think about how _much_ I love you, and I mean, _really_ think about it. And it’s more Bram. So so so so so much more. It’s like, I realized this, like, big truth about my life. It doesn’t matter if I love Haverford, or any school, or anything, if doing the thing I love means having to live _without you_ , then I just don’t wanna do it. It’s as simple as that. I know that NYU will be different than Haverford, I’m not sure if I’ll love it more or less. It will just be different. But, no matter how much I love NYU, the whole experience will be amplified by the fact that you will be there. And, by the way, something to talk about another time - I’m starting to think I want to study social work. And maybe do a master’s? I don’t know. And NYU has a really good Social Work program. I mean, Columbia’s is better. But NYU’s looks really good. I promise I’ve done my all my research and due diligence about this. I’ve thought about this transferring thing from all angles, I promise you.

And look, I get it. Maybe you’re hearing this and freaking out, and maybe we aren’t on the same page about how sucky the long distance thing is. I think we _are_ , though. Or at least I hope we are. I want you to know, I am fully aware of the fact that you might decide to break up with me one day. And ya, of course that will totally devastate me. If that day ever comes, then I will have to learn to do things and enjoy things and learn how to just … live … and be without you. But I don’t have to do that now, and I don’t want to try anymore. I don’t want to try ever again.

I still want us to have our own lives of course. And our own stuff. But I want you to be the biggest part of my life. I want to be able to share my stuff with you whenever we both want. I want to be able to hug you on a Wednesday. I want to be kissed by you on a Thursday. And distract you from your studies on a random Tuesday with a quickie. And meet you for spontaneous coffees up on your campus between your intense and crazy class schedule. And surprise you by cooking you dinner and go to events with you…..”

I trail off. I'm not sure at what moment I stopped looking at Bram, but I'm definitely staring down at my lap now. I really got on a roll and I think I was afraid of what Bram’s face would say and I would lose my nerve.

I dare to look up at him. He looks a bit emotional. But he’s also clearly waiting patiently for me to finish before he speaks. I take a deep breath and sigh it out so he sees that I’m done.

“Simon, I’m _never_ going to break up with you. _Ever_.”

“You say that now-”

“- _No_. I’m saying that because I’m sure of it. You’re _it_ for me. You’re the one. Simon, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. It’s like I told you last November at your birthday. I had a crush on you from the second I laid eyes on you in ninth grade, and I’ve _loved_ you since the first time I heard you laugh during that science project we did together that year. My heart has belonged to you since we were fourteen years old, and I don’t want it back. I want you to have it forever.”

I’m so touched by what Bram is saying, and I’m trying to hold it together, but I can feel the tears starting to build. They’re definitely coming now, and there’s no stopping them.

“ _Baby_ , you’re about to cry…” Bram says worriedly.

I instinctively touch my hand to my eyes. I have to tell him the truth. I know I do. 

“I just feel kind of …. _pathetic_. You’re there in New York, and you’re doing fine on your own. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Bram. I know you miss me and you love me, but you’re, like, successfully living your life through this whole long distance thing. I’m just afraid that I’m pulling you down, or keeping you back by …. _needing_ you so much…… _I don’t know_.”

I shake my head in disbelief at myself and look back down to my lap. I can feel my face heating up more and more. This is a weird feeling that I don't fully understand, and I’m trying to make peace with it.

“Simon, I’m not… ‘ _doing fine’_. I miss you every second. Seriously, Simon……. Si, look at me.”

I look up, and the tears are definitely coming now. No use hiding them from Bram. I look up at him, and his eyes are pleading with me. But he’s also got that resolved look he sometimes gets. A look of such intensity that I know I’m in for something wonderful from him.

“I miss you, every single second. I totally know what you mean when you said you thought it would be ok just seeing each other every other weekend. I thought that too. I think the mistake we made was assuming that our relationship would stay the same as it was when we finished high school. But we’ve grown this past year, on our own, and as a couple, and we’re gonna continue to grow. I think you feel the same way as me – we’ve grown even closer, and our relationship is stronger for it, and that's why the distance is only getting harder. I love you more each day too. I think about you all the time. Every time something good happens in my life. Or something interesting, or funny, or curious, or weird, my first thought is ALWAYS ‘ _I can’t wait to tell Simon about this’_. And honestly those moments are just a thousand times better if you’re already there and you get to share it with me. I dream about.. not just sharing my life with you. We’re already doing that now. But blending our lives together. All that weekday stuff you said? Sounds _amazing_. You can distract me from studying with sex whenever you want. You can show up on Columbia’s campus to meet me for coffee, and I’ll come and meet you at NYU. I wanna hear all about this social work thing, by the way. And we can get spontaneous drinks after class whenever we feel like it. You can come to my soccer games and I’ll come to your plays. We can still spend every weekend together in my bed, or yours. Because, to be clear, I think you are _smoking hot_ too. But we can also go to plays and restaurants and events together and do whatever we want.”

I think I’m in awe. I know he loves me. But I never expected such a wonderful declaration like the one I just got. I wonder if other people have partners who declare their feelings as readily and eloquently as my man. Probably not. No one else in the world has a Bram Greenfeld. 

I look into his eyes and I hate how far away he is right now. I want to touch him so badly, it’s suddenly a bit overwhelming.

But I can’t rush the end of this conversation. I think he and I both realize this is one of the biggest conversations about our relationship we’ve ever had. It’s important to get it right and give this the attention it deserves.

“So, just to be clear, if I’m accepted to NYU, you would be ok with me transferring?” I ask tentatively. I know the answer is yes, but I want to hear him say it.

“More than that, I want it more than anything. Simon, your transferring to NYU would be a dream come true. Literally. I fantasize about you living here all the time. All that beautiful stuff you said. That’s what I want too. I love sharing my life with you. I live for it. I can’t wait to do it even more, like I said. I also fully expect you and me to live together at some point. Soon, probably… if I have my way. And, one day, Simon Spier, I’m going to _marry_ you.

And yes, all of this is gonna be … easier, if we’re already in the same city. But I know nothing is set in stone, and even if you did want to stay at Haverford, I would absolutely still want these things and I would fully intend on asking for them. Like I said earlier, we could have longer weekends. Talk more. We don’t _have_ to live in New York, or Philly. We can make those decisions together when the time comes. But your deciding you want to come to New York now? That sounds so wonderful, I can’t even, Si. Just the best news ever.

I guess what I’m saying is – because I want to make sure there’s no chance you aren’t hearing this – When I think about my future, all I see is you. You're the sure thing. Everything else is secondary.”

I can barely think straight. I can’t believe I was so stressed about this conversation. It went better than I could have imagined, and now I’m so impatient to hear back from NYU and make this a done deal. I can’t believe I have to wait two more months to know.

“What if I don’t get in?”

“You will.”

I love his certainty, I’m not so sure. I wonder if colleges take it personally when students reject offers, go to other schools, only to come back the next year begging to be let in again. I mean, my grades from Haverford have been pretty good, so hopefully that counts for something.

I smile at Bram in appreciation of his faith in me. “Ok. Well, until I find out, I guess there’s nothing to do but wait.”

Bram smiles affectionately at me. “I wish you were here with me right now.”

I lightly chuckle. “Me too. Your shirt would already be off.” I joke.

Bram scoffs. “You don’t have to be here for that to happen….” And he quickly reaches one hand back over his head and pulls his shirt off in one smooth, fluid motion.

I said the shirt comment as a joke to lighten the tension a bit . But now that Bram’s half naked, I’ve forgotten my previous objectives and can’t think about anything but Bram. And that chest.

I can’t stop staring. I’ve seen his chest dozens of times. I’ve become intimately familiar with his chest and explored it with my eyes, my hands, my mouth… Oh God, I’m getting crazy turned on just thinking about all the times I’ve spent with that chest. 

“Uh-I. Um…..”

I’m speechless. I didn't think we'd pivot from serious to sexy quite so fast. I think i need a second to catch up.

“Simon, you’re staring. And stammering.” Bram is smiling cheekily at me, staring with an intensity that is … awakening things in me.

He knows exactly what he’s doing. That devious sexy bastard.

“Bram, I …… _wow_.” And I smile in appreciation of him. His gorgeous body, and skin, and face, and mind, and soul, and heart. 

We’ve had phone sex a handful of times now. Neither of us was that keen on it at first, mainly due to nerves. Plus, we’ve diligently visited each other every other weekend as we promised we would. But, we warmed up to it over the course of the year, there were nights when one of us missed each other so bad, that we had to get creative. 

Blue and Jacques also exchanged some emails this year that were downright _filthy_.

I’m still ogling Bram, when he gives me the gentle nudge to deal with logistics.

“Kellan’s still away till tomorrow, right?”

I just smile bashfully.

“Yes….”

Ok, this is _happening_.

“Then I think you know what I want you to do next. Come on, _‘share your stuff’_ with me.”

I can’t help but laugh at him throwing my own line back in my face.

But I don’t wait another second and I take off my own shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Surprisingly (for me), no Garrett in this story, not even a mention of him. If you've read my other stories, you know this is a departure for me because I LOVE Garrett ;) But he can't always be there, he's got to live his own life and find a lady who will love him better than Leah did :)
> 
> Also - I've written another story but it's quite different than my usual stuff, so I want to edit it some more. Hoping to post in a week or so. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
